Klang (Pokémon)
|} Klang (Japanese: ギギアル Gigiaru) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 38 and evolves into starting at level 49. Biology Klang resembles three interlocking gears, with six teeth on the smaller two gears and eight teeth on the larger gear. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light gray, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the larger gear are a medium gray and its central region is darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a white "X", while its right eye has a black pupil and a white sclera. It has a round green nose and a small mouth that is wide open. The large gear appears to have a face with a black square for its left eye, a black circle for its right eye, and a sharply angled white frown. Klang can fire tiny gears at high speeds in the form of and , its signature moves. When it gets angry, its gears rotate faster. Klang communicate with each other by spinning their gears in different directions. In the anime Major appearances Klang debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] alongside and ; they are all under the ownership of Eindoak Town mayor Mannes. He used the three for various tasks, such as powering the music machine at Eindoak Town's Harvest Festival, doing yard work on his property, and powering his helicopter in the climax of the films. Minor appearances Klang made its main series debut in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, where it and a Klink were used by Virgil to power his helicopter. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Klang appears as the Burst form of Gizairu, who appeared at the start of Burst Heart Survival. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 227}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and to move the elevator. Klang worked too hard and got tired of working. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=600 |name2=Klang |type1-2=Steel |evo2= |no3=601 |name3=Klinklang |type1-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Klang was the last non- or Mythical Pokémon from Generation V to make its debut in the main series . Origin Klang is based on interlocking gears, more specifically the s. The Klink line's coloration may have been based on gears, as their noses have turned green as copper does when it oxidizes into such compounds as , forming a patina. Name origin Klang is a corruption of clang (onomatopoeia for heavy metal striking a surface). Gigiaru is derived from gear, with gi repeated once to denote the addition of Klang's third gear. In other languages |fr=Clic|frmeaning=From |es=Klang|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kliklak|demeaning=German onomatopoeia for moving cogwheels |it=Klang|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=기기어르 Gigiaru|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=齒輪組 / 齿轮组 Chǐlúnzǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्लंग Klang|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Кланг Klang|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Kliklak es:Klang fr:Clic it:Klang ja:ギギアル zh:齿轮组